A Raven Amongst Griffens
by Never Forgotten RIP Barbaro
Summary: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood have secrets. A lot of secrets. Secrets like who they really are. This year after they had disappeared from the Weasley's home some people with powers that isn't magic show up. Who are they and how are they connected to Harr
1. Prologue

A Raven Amongst Griffens

Written by: They Will Not be Forgotten AD-CD-SB-LP-JP

Summary: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood have secrets. A lot of secrets. Secrets like who they really are. This year after they had disappeared from the Weasley's home some people with powers that isn't magic show up. Who are they and how are they connected to Harry and Luna? Set after OotP. HPxLL (CxC, CxT) RobxRae, BBxStar, HGxRW. Teen Titans and W.IT.C.H. xover

Disclaimer: Alas, my attempts to get J.K. Rowling, Disney, and the owner of TT to sign over the ownership have again been shot down before they even reached orbit. So, thus, they don't belong to me.

Prologue

Harry Potter is said to be unusual even in the wizarding world. What if I were to tell you he was even more unusual then most people thought? Scoff and the click the back button most likely. In my story there is more to Harry than a lightning bolt scar.

Luna Lovegood is said to be loony. What if I were to tell you it was all an act? Say its been done before, probably. Just like Harry, Luna is more than the loony persona.

HPLLRRBBCCTSCWITCHHPLLRRBBCCTSCWITCHHPLLRRBBCCTS

Harry Potter stared emotionlessly out the window in Ronald Weasley's room. He was once more cursing Dumbledore for forcing him and Luna Lovegood to stay at the Weasley's when they both normally go see his sister Raven and Luna's old friends.

They weren't known as Harry and Luna by everyone though. To Raven and her four friends Harry was known as Crow (his real name) and Luna as Terra. They were part-time members of a crime fighting team called the Teen Titans. Of course, they had other aliases with Luna's four friends, Caleb and Cornelia (her real name). They were part of W.I.T.C.H. The two of them hadn't seen their friends in over two years.

HPLLRRBBCCTSCWITCHHPLLRRBBCCTSCWITCHHPLLRRBBCCTS

Hours later, a worried Mrs. Weasley fire-called Albus Dumbledore with worrisome news.

"Albus! Harry and Luna are gone! They just vanished! Disappeared!

HPLLRRBBCCTSCWITCHHPLLRRBBCCTSCWITCHHPLLRRBBCCTS

There's the prologue. Hope you like it. Please review!

Until next time,

Forgotten


	2. Chapter One

A Raven Amongst Griffens

Written by: They Will Not be Forgotten AD-CD-SB-LP-JP

Summary: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood have secrets. A lot of secrets. Secrets like who they really are. This year after they had disappeared from the Weasley's home some people with powers that isn't magic show up. Who are they and how are they connected to Harry and Luna? Set after OotP. HPxLL (CxC, CxT) RobxRae, BBxStar, HGxRW. Teen Titans and W.IT.C.H. xover

Disclaimer: Alas, my attempts to get J.K. Rowling, Disney, and the owner of TT to sign over the ownership have again been shot down before they even reached orbit. So, thus, they don't belong to me.

Chapter One

"I still can't believe Harry and Luna just got up and walked out of Burrow, Ron! It's just not like them! Harry would never…"

"Harry would never what, Hermione?! How much do really know about him?! He's always emotionless, he never laughs, he never jokes, he's never told about his life before Hogwarts, where he got all those scars, the list goes on and on!! The only one he truly opens up to is Luna. How did they meet, anyway?"

Hermione Granger was quiet as she thought about what her best friend Ron Weasley just said. From the look on her face you could tell she was thinking back through the years they had known the enigma otherwise known as Harry Potter.

"I think they met in America or something. Luna said she moved from there a year or so before she started Hogwarts and Harry said he moved around a lot after the… Dursleys, I believe it was. They always seemed a little close to be 'just friends' come to think of it, and they always acted older than they seemed. You're right Ron, we don't know them at all (you are coming to a sad realization, cancel or allow?)."

"It's a shock isn't it, Mudblood. The Weasel being right for once! Where's Scarhead? Finally found a brain and got better friends?" They had been so into their conversation they hadn't even noticed Draco Malfoy had opened their compartment door on the Hogwarts Express and was just waiting for the opportune moment to cut in and make snide comments.

"Shut it, Ferret!" Ron growled.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? So Potty really did abandon you!" Malfoy smirked.

"He's not here; he disappeared earlier in the summer."

"Oh!!! He didn't just abandon you! He abandoned the entire wizarding world at that! What with the Dark Lord being back and all. What would the world think? Their precious Boy-Who-Lived abandoning them at the worst point of their pathetic lives!!"

"Just leave now and you won't get hurt, Malfoy!" Hermione threatened.

"What is going on here?" Robert Cooper, a Ravenclaw prefect asked as he poked his head in the compartment.

"Nothing, we were just leaving," Malfoy said, referring to Crabbe and Goyle who had stayed silent the entire confrontation.

"Good riddance," Ron muttered as the trio left.

"We'll be arriving at Hogsmead Station in approximately five minutes. Please leave you luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately."

Ron and Hermione got off the train and struggled through the crowd to get to carriages that would take them to school. They climbed into a carriage that just happened to contain Ron's sister Ginny and a fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom. The ride was filled with uncomfortable silence.

They reached the school and fought the crowd to get into the Great Hall. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table and waited patiently for the new first years to get sorted.

_The darkness is creeping in slowly,_

_Gone though he may be,_

_The light against this darkness_

_Is coming back,_

_With allies to help,_

_And in order to help the light,_

_Hogwarts must unite._

_I hate to split what needs to be united,_

_But I must,_

_And do it I shall,_

_The cunning and ambitious of Slytherin,_

_Through the tarnish the silver must shine._

_Loyal and hardworking of Hufflepuff,_

_Through the pain of death of one of your own,_

_You must push forward and help to unite,_

_Those that should not be apart._

_The intelligent and witty of Ravenclaw,_

_Use your knowledge to help,_

_And the raven will fly high above the darkness._

_The brave and chivalrous of Gryffindor,_

_Fight ever harder you must,_

_To return the world to the way it should be._

_Now, my warning is done,_

_So try me on, _

_and I shall put where you need to be. _

The hat finished its song and bowed to the four tables. The sorting continued in relative silence with Ron complaining about hungry only twice.

As Dumbledore stood to make his speech, no one noticed the two shadows moving silently across the floor.

"Welcome back to old students, and to new students, welcome! I have only a few start of term..."

"Hem, hem."

"…announcements before the feast begins…"

"Hem, hem."

"The Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Any person found wandering in, will be punished severely…"

"HEM, HEM!"

"It seems that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would like a word. Delores, go ahead," Dumbledore gave a obvious fake smile as he gave a little bow.

"Thank you Headmaster. I am Delores Umbridge, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I'm positive that we'll get along splendidly! The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Here Umbridge gave a little bow to the teachers, none of whom returned the pleasantry.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts had brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tired and tested tradition often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Umbridge failed to notice that nobody but Hermione and the professors seemed to be paying attention to her speech, and Hermione did not look like she agreed with some of her speech.

"…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Umbridge sat down and Dumbledore clapped, as did the other teachers, though they only clapped once or twice.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes, now I remember. There is to be no magic used in the corridors and with the return of Voldemort at the end of last year, new security measures are to go into effect…"

"Now see here, Dumbledore!" Umbridge exclaimed.

"…immediately. The new curfew is…"

"Dumbledore! Now see here! You can not really think that You-Know-Who…"

"No, I don't know who," Snape muttered.

"…has truly returned! That is preposterous! You-Know-Who…"

The unnoticed shadows that had stopped in the middle of the Great Hall started to take form. They burst from the ground in the form of two birds. The students closest gave a startled scream. The shadows the burst and showed a group of people contained in each one.

Four people stepped forward and broke rank. They continued walking until they reached the staff table.

"Albus Dumbledore, I am Robin of the group known as the Teen Titans…"

"And I am Will of the group of Guardians otherwise known as W.I.T.C.H…"

"And I am Caleb, from the delegation of Candracar, Crow of the Teen Titans…"

"And we have come to help in the war against Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Robin was a boy with spiky black hair, he wore a mask over his eyes, tights, cape, and a utility belt (not that most people knew what a utility belt was in the first place).

Will had short red hair, purple long sleeved top, blue and green leggings with a dark purple skirt, purple boots that went to just below her knees. And the weirdest thing, she had _wings_.

Caleb, or Crow, had amethyst colored eyes, messy brown hair with purple streaks running through it. He wore a black trench coat, black tights, and belt with a weird little red stone. And though you couldn't see it unless his bangs moved, he had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

Umbridge puffed up with rage and she looked even more like a toad then usual.

"Now see here!" She exploded, "You-Know-Who…"

"No, I'm afraid I don't know who. So terribly sorry," Crow interrupted calmly.

"You-Know-Who…" Umbridge started again.

"Didn't we just clear up the matter that I don't know who?" Crow smirked.

Snape snorted in amusement and McGonagall looked over at him weirdly.

"The Dark Lord…"

"See, that wasn't that hard, was it? Now I know who we're conversing about. Oh do go on."

"The Dark Lord has not returned. Dumbledore and that Potter boy are just feeding you lies!! They're mental and attention seekers!"

Crow's eyes darkened. Some people noticed that their silverware had a black aura around them and then the silverware started to vibrate a little.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Crow kept repeating under his breath.

"Are you calling my friend a liar…" Robin started.

Crow had calmed considerably and the black aura around the silverware had disappeared and they stopped vibrating. Crow held out a hand and Robin paused.

"Let me handle this Robin," Crow said. "Now, toad, you claim that I and Dumbledore are crackpot old fools and say that we just want the attention. Do you think I was hallucinating when I disappeared from that damn maze, killed Cedric Diggory, stabbed myself with a dagger, and dueled a none existent person. I may not have the ability to show emotion without destroying something, but I am not suicidal, nor am I insane! Now pull your head out the Minister's rear end and see the real world for once! The Death Eaters are not smart enough to act without a leader!"

Hermione gasped. "Harry?!!?"

for those who need this one, it basically says that Voldemort is growing stronger and building an army. And though Harry has disappeared he is coming back with friends to help with the war. In order to win the war, Hogwarts must unite to the way it once was. The hat doesn't want to make the rivalry to grow any larger than it is, but he has to do what he was made to do. Slytherin has to push through the bigotry and reputation as only turning out dark wizards and return to its former glory. Hufflepuff has to push past the loss of Cedric, and use their loyalty to help unite the houses to where they once were, loyal to each other. Ravenclaws are needed to help Harry learn from past mistakes and other such things. The raven has a kind of double sided meaning. Gryffindor needs to get past their bigotry and fight even harder to stop Voldemort.

I took Umbridge's speech from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, chapter eleven, pages 212-214.

Please read and review! It would be very much appreciated. Don't be afraid to use constructive criticism. All flames will be laughed at, and otherwise ignored. Thank you, and I am sorry for the long wait for the update. Life just happened to be catching up and I couldn't just sit down and write for a long enough time to get anything worthwhile.

Forgotten


End file.
